


daycare fiasco bananza.

by kittyprydeman



Series: the house at the end of the lane. [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, a bit of implied homophobia, daycare suckz, good quality fluff, house is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyprydeman/pseuds/kittyprydeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the parents of two hyperactive toddlers learn something interesting about the daycare deemed trustable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daycare fiasco bananza.

“Maybe our kids can get a bat mitzvah together.” House suggests one night at dinner, looking at the two toddlers playing on the floor with who knows what -- probably one of those new American Girl Dolls that had just came out to commemorate their baby namings. Together, the toddlers were inseparable. They were always asking if they could hang out, and ever since the two started daycare. Ariel has been wanting to hang out with Rachel and Cuddy a whole lot more.

It made Wilson worry gravely.

“It seems like they already do everything together.” Cuddy adds, glancing over at the two girls in their own little fictional world. “A dual bat mitzvah would be awesome though, but the kids probably don’t even know what a bat mitzvah even is yet -- just that huge reading that they have to listen to when they get dragged to temple.”

“Dada?” Wilson recognized that squeak of a voice. His three year old was tugging at his arm, climbing up on his lap with the most effort he’d seen a three year old have. "Can I sleep over at Rachel's house?" She asked, bright blue eyes pleading for mercy yet again.

"I think you spend more time with Tante Lisa than your own parents." Wilson said, trying not to express his jealousy.

"But Tante Lisa is more fun!"

Now she was getting on his nerves. Wilson sighed, looking at Lisa, then his 'supposed' supportive husband.

House scoffed. "Well don't look at me! I'm not a 'tante'. I'm more of a 'vati'. Maybe even an aba if we're going in the Sephardic direction which Cuddy is more of to be honest."

"Greg." Wilson sighed, feeling a raging headache coming to his temples. "Our child is having issues realizing that we're her family also -- blood related."

Rachel along with Cuddy looked confused, eyes darting to Ariel.

"But Tante Lisa knows more about girl stuff." Ariel sighed. "And you twos don't know anything about it!"

House raised a brow, glancing at his little girl. "Ariel, you know we're doctors, right? I think we know more than you."

"But I need a mommy and a daddy. I got two daddies instead!” She pouted, glaring at her father with angst.

“You don’t need a mommy and a daddy.” Wilson chimed in, raising another concerned brow. He felt like he was talking House out of doing a transplant a patient did not need. In this case though, it was a three year old girl insisting that she needed a mother and father instead of two fathers. Where did she even learn this stuff?

“Yes I do! My friends at daycare say it and so does my teacher! She’s all like ‘tell your mommy and daddy’ and I’m like, ‘I have two daddies, Miss Frost!’.”

“Seems like Miss Frost has a case of a frozen heart.” House scowled.

Cuddy looked concerned -- almost pissed off. She turned to her own daughter, Rachel, with a confused look. “Has Miss Frost said anything to you?”

“She said I should have a daddy.”

“That’s it.” Cuddy said, standing up with a sigh. “I’m heading to the daycare. Shouldn’t they be teaching something else rather than ‘gender and sexuality norms’?”

“Maybe just enroll them in another daycare? I mean, there’s tons of better ones out there.” Wilson said, more invested in talking to his daughter about how much her parents loved her. He wasn’t mad at Cuddy or Rachel, just pissed at the fact that his little girl felt like she needed someone else rather than him.

After all, he cared too much.

“We’re gonna need some time.” Wilson said, looking at Cuddy. “Thanks for coming.”

Cuddy recognized that look. Wilson was worrying gravely -- and she was too. She only wondered if House was also. Rachel gave everyone one last hug goodbye before her mother took her back home, just a few blocks away from Wilson and House’s home.

After the trio of three cleaned up dinner, Wilson took the toddler and House to the living room since little Ariel wanted to watch yet again Mulan.

“You know that we love you, right?” Wilson asked, looking over at House that he felt the same.

“Only when she’s sleeping.” House joked with a smirk, then quickly realized Wilson was being serious. Wasn’t he always serious? Either way, their child nodded, a little smile on her face.

“And it doesn’t matter if you have a mommy and a daddy, mommy and a mommy, or a daddy and a daddy. Your dad and I love you very much, more than anything.”

“Really?”

“Really.” House said, picking up the small child and tickling her. “You were seriously a little miracle. There were two sperms that made it before you did, but sadly, they didn’t really make it.”

“What’s a sperm?”

House glanced at Wilson.

Wilson glared back.

“A tiny version of you, I guess.”

“So there’s more of me?”

“Later, just… Just watch the movie, kid.”


End file.
